ONESHOT Shota Trouble
by Ersatz Arcana
Summary: ONESHOT! When it comes to panties, she will destroy anybody who gets in her way. Even her twin.


I'm sorry if there are grammar and spelling mistakes that I missed! That is all!

* * *

><p>The first thing Kagamine Rin saw was a thin streak of sunlight, trying to break through the blinds on her window. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and tried to tame her messy blonde hair. Unfortunately, it was too tangled to be fixed (without hairspray). Rin sighed at this. <em>It's too early in the morning for vanity problems<em>, she thought. Her eyes looked over to the mirror, and her face scrunched into a scowl.

_I look __**terrible.**_

Rin slowly got out of bed and opened the blinds. Unfortunately, nothing in the whole world could prepare her for the blinding flash of sunlight.

"MY EYES!" she shrieked dramatically. She covered her eyes with both arms, trying to recover. "LEN, HELP ME!"

"Rin, Rin, what's wrong?" Len quickly busted into the room, banana in hand as he searched for his twin sister. He was expecting a burglar, a kidnapper, or a (gulp!) murderer to be in the room attacking Rin.

Instead, he found Rin curled up on the floor, moaning about the terrors of sunlight and clutching her eyes.

"The light buuuuuurns, Len," she complained weakly. "Fix iiiiiiiiiit."

Len sighed and headed to the blinds. As he firmly closed them shut, he muttered something about "stupid sisters."

"I heard that!" Rin exclaimed, quickly sitting up on her knees.

"Good," Len replied nonchalantly. "Hurry and get ready, Rin. Or else I'll tell our fans that your weakness is the morning sunlight."

"So?"

"And that you sleep in only your panties."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE."

Len held up a camera, and on the screen was-without a doubt-Rin's orange panties.

Rin's face furiously turned red. She held up a fist and shook it at him.

"Kagamine Len..." she said slowly. He started walking backwards, knowing what was coming. _In three, two, one.._

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

Len dashed to his room and to the computer. If he had stayed in the room for one more second, she _really_ would have killed him!

"**LEEEEEEEEN**!"_  
><em>

_ Sorry, little sister_, he thought as he typed the address onto the navigation bar. _But it has to be done for all those times you squished me with the road roller!_

Once he was on the site, he furiously began to type about Rin and her panties. All right, as much as he would LOVE to post the picture online, he wouldn't go so far as to do the deed.

Well, directly.

"**LEEEEEEEEN**!" Rin shrieked. She busted through the door of his room with such great force, the door actually fell off.

_Crap!_

"Aaaaand, send!" Len proclaimed a little too proudly. _She's going to kill me..._ "Sorry, Rin-OW! OW! OW! RIN, QUIT IT!"

"Stupid shota! DIE!" Rin began smacking him with the pillow on his bed. Len was smacked onto the floor, and had no shield nor weapon to deflect the hits. He was defenseless against the rage of his sister.

"MY BANANA! NOOOOO!" Len cried. His ocean blue eyes began to weep. His precious banana had been snatched away from him!

"Tsk, tsk. That's what you get, dummy shota!" Rin told him. Her same colored eyes sparkled with an evil glint. She even had a dark smirk on her face. Len's face immediately drained of color.

_She's going to kill me!_

"Master! Master! Save me!" Len quickly yelled with fear. Maybe Master would able to save him! He could stop Rin from killing Len! "Master!"

"Len, did you forget? Master's away for the whole week!" Rin shouted gleefully. "It's just you and me!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Shut up."

**-30 minutes later-**

"Mmmmmmf!"

"Be quiet, Shota. I'm typing."

Sitting on the banana-print bed was the shota himself...tied up and gagged (personally by Rin). Yes, even though he had put up a good fight, the male half of the two was no match for his younger counterpart. Len was embarrassed to the tenth degree, and it wasn't just being tied up that made it terrible. It was the fact that his attacker was his younger _and_ stronger sister. Oh, and she had taken pictures too...FOR PUTTING ON THE INTERNET. Except that wasn't mean.

It was CRUEL. And he was never going to live it down.

"Hey, Len, isn't this fun?" Rin happily asked. "_Look! I managed to capture Len and tie him up!_"

"MMMMMFFFFF!" Len quickly shrieked._ NO! DON'T SHOW THEM THE PHOTOS!_ he cried in his head._ NOOOOO-_

"Len, look at these comments people are sending us!" she squealed excitedly. Her mouth quickly rolled off several comments from the screen.

"_Len's so cute!_"

"_Good job, Rinnie! Be sure to punish him!_"

"_Len is an adorable shota! Rin-chan, good job!_ Isn't this great, Len? Everybody loves you!" Rin's voice took on a sinister as she quietly added, "Len, it's time for punishment..."

"MMMMMFFFFF!" was Len's desperate 'plea' to be untied and leave. Of course, this went unnoticed by Rin, who advanced towards him like a predator to the prey.

_! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**-The next day-**

"Oooooww...Rin, you really went all out on the road roller," Len weakly whined. His body was laid out on the living room carpet, his head propped up on a huge, fluffy pillow. Bandages covered him from head to toe, and an ice pack sat on his face, barely covering his mouth.

"Riiiiiin," he called again, "take responsibility for your actions..."

"It's not _my_ fault you're a shota," Rin said simply. "Besides, you only got flattened by the road roller. It's not like I killed you."

_One of these days, you will._

"B-but still-"

"Shut up and sleep."

"Yes, Rin..."


End file.
